A traditionally known communication system for facsimile apparatuses is shown in FIG. 1, where reference numeral 1 designates a network of a Message Handling System (MHS) at the transmission end, reference numeral 2 designates a Packet Switching Data Network (PSDN), reference numeral 3 designates a Message Handling System at the receiving end, reference numeral 4 designates a Switched Public Service Telephone Network (PSTN) and reference numeral 5 designates a facsimile apparatus (telefax).
The communication system for facsimile apparatuses transmits electronic mail messages through the PSDN network 2 by displaying the fax number and electronic mail address using information 6 on a directory and converts the electronic mail message into the format of a facsimile message at the final destination point, thus realizing automatic transmission of messages over facsimile communications and reducing expenditures on carrying out communication.
At the transmission end 1 a user reads or writes a message meant to be transmitted, using a corresponding reading apparatus, for example a scanner 7 which is connected to user computers 8 and 9. The written message is converted into a message format for electronic mail and is transmitted along MIHS network channels at the transmitting end. When the converted electronic mail message reaches handling machinery 10 realizing the electronic mail mode, directory control apparatus 11 receives an enquiry on the address of the electronic mail corresponding to the fax number. The directory control apparatus 11 carries out a search for a corresponding address of electronic mail among the information of the directories using the fax number, and then the found address of electronic mail is sent to the handling machine 10. The handling machine 10, realizing the electronic mail mode, sends the converted electronic mail message through the PSDN network 2 using the electronic mail address.
Then in the MHS network at the receiving end 3, a handling machine 12, realizing the electronic mail mode at the receiving end, receives the electronic mail document and carries out a search in the field of requested delivery method. If the priority of delivery by facsimile communication is the highest, then the electronic mail message is transmitted to channel 13, which performs the functions of transmitting and receiving facsimile messages, and then is converted into a facsimile message. In this case, a message converted into a facsimile message is sent to the facsimile apparatus 5, which is the destination point (information addressee), through Switched Public Service Telephone Network 4 using the field of fax number.
Reference numerals 14 and 15 designate user personal computers at the receiving end.
In the described known system for communication of facsimile apparatuses, the use of a specialized directory control apparatus 11 increases expenditures on additional installation. If the characteristics of groups of resources controlled by a corresponding server or the configuration of the network often changes, then it cana turn out that information on a directory which is controlled by the directory control apparatus 11 does not coincide with the information for a real directory in a real time scale. Furthermore, problems may arise if the handling machine 12, realizing the electronic mail mode and selected using information on a directory, breaks down.